Una Vida Normal
by BeastDark
Summary: Un nuevo villano aparece pero por alguna razón algo sale mal con este nuevo enemigo, Chico bestia Y Raven esta en problemas tendrán que arreglárselas solo ellos antes las adversidades y los malos ratos que el villano les obliga a vivir, los otros titanes simplemente no saben como salvarlos.
1. Una Nueva Vida

**Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Vida**

Las luces rojas parpadeantes iluminaron la Torre de los Titanes cuando cinco superhéroes llegaron rápidamente a la sala principal para saber a qué cosa se enfrentarían ahora.

"Problemas", dijo Robin, las comisuras de su máscara bajaban en concentración mientras miraba en la computadora, encontrando el lugar y el villano.

Mirando a la pantalla, los ojos de Chico bestia se abrieron de par en par, "¡Oye, nunca hemos oído hablar de este antes! ¿Quién es? Faire ... ¿ Fairy Godmother?"

"No sabemos nada de ella. ¿Cómo será derrotarla?" Starfire habló, Con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos

Robin se giró para mirarla. "No lo sé, pero hemos lidiado con cosas peores antes. ¡Titanes!"

Los autos naufragaron, la gente gritaba, las puertas de los edificios yacían sobre las bisagras, era fácil encontrar al villano y no solo eso ayudó, si no que también era gigantesca y flotaba en el aire sobre una calle destruida, con una varita salpicando chispas en su mano derecha, sus ojos brillando con malicia. "Ooo, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

¿Hay más personas que vienen aquí por deseos?" ella canturreó, su mirada detenida en los cinco Titanes.

"Negativo, de hecho, cuando hayamos terminado, estarás deseando un deseo". Robin replicó.

Entraron en acción. Starfire voló en el aire, lanzando un ataque frenético de estrellas, entrando y saliendo de los rollizos brazos de Fairy GodMother mientras Chico Bestia se transformó en un enorme T-Rex verde, avanzando hacia la mujer, cientos de dientes puntiagudos y afilados hacían clic juntos.

Cyborg colocó su cañón sónico y disparó varias veces. Robin corrió directamente hacia Fairy GodMother, los birdarangs salían volado mientras pateaba y golpeaba los brazos de la dama gigantesca. Raven lo siguió rápidamente, sus ojos brillaban blancos, mientras lanzaba conjuros hacia las manos de Fairy GodMother, "Azarath Metrion Zin-" sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito de Robin.

"¡Raven, la gente!" su voz se elevó, después de haber visto a la última víctima del villano, una pequeña multitud que miraba luchar a los Titanes.

Raven rápidamente dirigió su poder hacia un escudo negro alrededor de la gente justo cuando el hechizo de Fairy GodMother se disparó. Se disolvió y los héroes dieron un suspiro de alivio y contentos de no tener más problemas con los que lidiar.

Sin embargo, comenzaron a surgir más problemas ...

Robin, en medio del ataque, fue atrapado por sorpresa, literalmente, en las gordas y anilladas manos de Fairy GodMother y lo lanzado a una velocidad sorprendente, a través del aire, derribando a Cyborg, que estaba recargando, y con un "Oomph!" supo que había dado en el blanco.

Starfire y Chico bestia tampoco estaban teniendo mucho éxito. A pesar de la persistencia y la capacidad de Starfire de lanzar proyectiles a la velocidad de un meteoro estrellándose con la Tierra, Fairy GodMother acaba de reírse de su intento y con un movimiento de su varita, convirtió todos sus ataques en burbujas brillantes. Chico Bestia estaban esquivando los enormes pies de la mujer, que desmoronaron la calle en pedazos mientras caminaba. Una patada de ella lo lanzó directamente al aire y volvió a caer, dolorosamente sobre el pavimento.

Raven ni siquiera lo intentaba. Estaba de espaldas a la pelea, con la mirada fija en la gente asustada. Se concentró profundamente en mantener la burbuja negra alrededor de la multitud mientras les hablaba. "Bien, cálmense. Umm ... estarán bien, solo ... err, vallan por ese callejón al otro lado de la pelea y luego regresen a sus casas o a donde sea seguro. ¿Oye? Crearé una pared con tu energía oscura por lo menos para protegernos por el momento quien dice que no nos atacaran mientras caminamos por ese pequeño callejón.

"¡váyanse, ahora!", grito molesto la hechicera de que alguno de ellos tratara de exigirle algo a ella, Los ciudadanos fueron sacudidos por el miedo por la dureza en su voz y corrieron como uno, por el callejón. Raven alzó las manos, formando una pared negra que conectaba los edificios sellando el callejón. Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando oyó las voces.

"¡Raven!" Cuatro personas gritaron y se giró, dejando caer sus brazos, mientras miraba más allá de la varita y la señalaba directamente a los ojos de una mujer sonriente llamada Fairy GodMother.

Ella solo dijo "Adiós", y dirigió el ataque de su varita mágica hacia la chica de piel gris y alguien repentinamente golpeo a Raven desde un costado. Sintió una sensación de hormigueo y luego nada.

* * *

 **Cinco minutos antes….**

Cuatro Teen Titans miraban horrorizados cómo la brillante y feliz dama giraba movía su varita hacia su próxima víctima. Raven inconsciente, desarmado y siempre imperturbable.

"¡Raven!" Dijeron en sincronía, viéndola girar demasiado tarde hacia el hechizo.

Chico Bestia era el más cercano. Con un grito de horror, cambió a un guepardo y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia ella. Fue instinto. Él no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Para él solo el tiempo pareció detenerse, los gritos de los demás se desvanecieron, la sonrisa de Fair GodMother se curvó ligeramente mientras el hechizo avanzaba perezosamente hacia Raven, cuyas manos estaban congeladas a su lado. Él se acercó a ella, casi allí ... apenas tocándola, demasiado tarde, ya que el hechizo los golpeó a los dos con toda su fuerza ...

Y ellos se desaparecieron, se esfumaron en él acto, no quedo rastro de ellos, Robin, Cyborg y Starfire no se habían movido, todavía en silencio atónito con el súbito giro de los acontecimientos aún en proceso.

Starfire fue el primero en hacer algo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Robin preguntó.

"A encontrar a mis amigos", dijo Starfire secamente, a punto de volar hacia donde Raven y Chico bestia habían desaparecido.

"Star, no, espera". Robin llamó. Starfire se detuvo.

La cara de Cyborg estaba roja. Habló en voz baja: "No están allí, se han ido, no tiene sentido buscarlos. Lo vimos". Hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente, antes de continuar, "

alguien tiene que pagar. Pelea primero, haz preguntas después, y asegúrate de que entienda que no debería haberse metido con nosotros". Casi gritaba al final.

Starfire se dejó caer al suelo y se volvió para mirar a Cyborg y Robin, con su bonita cara endureciéndose. "Sí,"

Robin gritó, "¡No se contengan, Titanes!", Golpeando el aire y los tres héroes restantes salieron corriendo, luchando con renovada fuerza y energía.

Terminó relativamente rápido.

Cyborg disparó tomándola por sorpresa, tirando su varita a distancia. Robin, entonces, lanzó un gancho de agarre sobre ella, trepando sobre ella y golpeando con uno de sus brazos. Starfire arrojó una chispeante bola de energía verde en Fairy GodMother, haciendo que un millar de docenas de starbolts fuesen detrás del ataque mayor. Con la varita de Fairy GodMother fuera de alcance, parecía perder el control de la situación se sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, sus rizos grises comenzaron a temblar de miedo, y con cada ataque que recibía, se encogía, se encogía y se volvía a encogía, hasta que de pronto volvió a un tamaño de un ser humano normal.

Ella giró y trató de correr, solo para encontrar su camino bloqueado por una pared. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg avanzaron lentamente. Ella se encogió.

"¿A dónde los enviaste?" Robin gruñó, su mano se extendió para cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, inmovilizándola contra la pared. Su nariz estaba a una pulgada de su cara con sus dientes apretados dijo. "¡Respóndeme!"

"¿Robin?" Starfire dijo en voz baja: "La estás asfixiando", el rostro de Fairy GodMother se había puesto rojo brillante, sus manos tiraban frenéticamente de la mano enguantada que rodeaba su garganta.

Robin dejó caer la mano y bajó la cabeza. Su voz volvió, controlada, "¿Dónde están? ¿Es esto una especie de truco?"

El villano abrió la boca, a punto de hablar, cuando Cyborg la interrumpió, "Ooh ... ¡mira, su varita!"

Robin ni siquiera miró, solo habló fríamente, "Rómpela ... en pedazos".

"¡No!" Fairy jadeó, justo cuando Cyborg estaba a punto de rompenrla. Él se detuvo. "Si lo rompes, desaparecerán para siempre". Cyborg, rápidamente casi de inmediato, comenzó a mirar la varita en sus grandes manos.

La cara de Robin se volvió hacia Cyborg por un instante, y en esa fracción de segundo, Fairy GodMother desapareció. "¡No!" él lloró, maldiciendo. Pateó la pared con furia, donde había estado antes y ... se golpeó el dedo del pie. "¡Arghh!"

"Robin, ¿estás bien?"

Robin hizo una mueca, "si, estoy Bien ..."

Había silencio. "¿Ahora qué?" Cyborg finalmente gimió.

Robin miró a su grupo de compañeros, ahora dolorosamente más pequeño, antes de hablar. "Nos vamos a casa. Tenemos que investigar mucho y también debemos capacitarnos. Debemos asegurarnos de que Fairy GodMother no escape la próxima vez y que casos como este no vuelvan a ocurrir".

Cyborg y Starfire solo asintieron, todavía mirando alrededor de la escena del crimen en ruinas, buscando todavía con suerte a sus amigos.

Nadie estuvo alli.

Negrura. Raven estaba sentado en la oscuridad, un charco de oscuridad. Lentamente se levantó, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente. "¿Qué pasó?" ella respiró. "¿Hola hay está ahí?".

Entonces una luz segadora golpeo su cara de repente, tardo uno minutos en que la luz se ajustara y sus sentidos le dieran pistas de donde estaba, lo primero que sintió fue el ligero tacto de las sabanas contra su piel entonces sin dudarlo mucho supo que estaba desnuda, su cuerpo se sentí relajado no podía escuchar realmente algún ruido ese lugar donde quiera que estuviese estaba en calma realmente entonces sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la vista.

Por fin pudo ver donde se encontraba y en efecto estaba desnuda cuando de pronto algo realmente extraño paso por sus ojos desconcertaba rápidamente se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sin pensarlo dos veces para mirarse en el espejo que se encontraba a unos pasos de la cama en la que estaba y entonces lo confirmo realmente no estaba alucinando su cuerpo no era gris era solo pálido, su cabello ya no era violeta ahora era negro lo único que realmente seguía igual era sus ojos violetas pero técnicamente no se reconocía a si misma, entonces como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre ella se dio cuenta de lo mas obvio de todo su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente de diecisiete años si no el de una mujer madura con sus anchas caderas y senos mucho mas grandes pero menos firmes.

Raven realmente no sabia como las cosas podrían empeorar aún más, pero por supuesto que podía y no fue que se dio cuenta de cuan malo seria asta que escucho un ruido, un ruido proveniente de la cama en la cual estaba acostada anteriormente.

Un ronquido constante empezó a sonar en la habitación realmente olvidándose de su desnudes la chica tomo valor para acercarse a la cama pensando en como pudo pasar por alto el echo de que alguien estaba acostado junto a ella, pero se había desconcertado tanto al ver el color de su mano que simplemente no se dio cuenta.

Raven se encontró delante del bulto en la cama realmente no sabia que esperar todos los resultados posibles era aterradores para ella, pero tenia que hacerlo tenia que obtener respuesta y tal ves la persona que estaba ocupando la cama en ese momento podría dárselas sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las sabanas en sus manos y la tiro al suelo solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que era un hombre rubio ya adulto de algunos veinte ocho años de edad que descansaba plácidamente.

Y entonces antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa alguien toco a la puerta varias veces.

* * *

 **Fuera del cuarto….**

El trabajador del hotel toco un par de veces mas a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta entonces decidió intentar otra cosa.

"Señor Logan, disculpe las molestias, pero el Señor Dayton le llama por teléfono", anuncio detrás de la puerta.

Una ves mas nadie respondió y el empleado del hotel volvió a insistir con palabras diferentes.

"Señor Logan, el Señor Dayton insiste en que tome la llamada dice que es importante", grito nuevamente intentando resaltar el echo de que la llamada era importante.

Y esta ves aun que para desgracia del empleado del hotel recibió una respuesta, un grito doble se escuchó varias veces desde el otro lado de la habitación, algunos inquilinos cercanos asomaron sus cabezas por las puertas solo para mirar al empleado del mes parado frente a la puerta de la habitación principal del hotel.

El empleado notando la molestia de algunas personas se excusó por las molestias haciendo que las personas volvieran a la tranquilidad de sus cuartos.

"Señor Logan, Disculpe por asustarlo, pero El señor Dayton está esperando al teléfono"

Esta vez para satisfacción del empleado del hotel recibió una respuesta real de la habitación.

"haaa, si claro solo dame unos minutos ¿está bien?", responde Chico bestia desde dentro de la habitación.

"Desacuerdo señor", responde educadamente el empleado del hotel.

* * *

 **Dentro de la habitación uno minutos antes…..**

Chico bestia después de encontrarse en un lugar negro y desolado logra escuchar a lo lejos un sonido de un golpeteo a lo lejos y por puro instinto corre hacia el sonido, pero como si algo lo golpease de repente una luz cegadora lo golpea en los ojos haciéndole cerrarlos y abrirlos de repente.

Abrió los ojos y simplemente no esperaba ver lo que vio una dulce mujer desnuda estaba parada a un lado de su cama y todo hubiera sido genial si no fuera por el grito estridente de la mujer en cuestión de segundos por pura inercia Chico bestia grito pues lo único que pensó es que la chica lo golpearía y por simples reflejos simplemente cerro los ojos y continúa gritando como si de una competencia de gritos se tratase.

Era realmente confuso todo este lio realmente para él y se volvió a un mas confuso cuando una vos proveniente de fuera dijo su apellido.

"Señor Logan, disculpe las molestias, pero el Señor Dayton le llama por teléfono", anuncio detrás de la puerta.

Al escuchar eso chico bestia abrió los ojos nuevamente para darse cuenta que la chica ahora estaba cubierta por las sabanas de la cama y mirándolo de una forma molesta pero entonces el recuerda que fue llamado por su apellido, pero pensó que tal vez solo había escuchado mal y como si fuera magia o algún lector de mentes el tipo de afuera le contesto.

"Señor Logan, el Señor Dayton insiste en que tome la llamada dice que es importante", grito nuevamente intentando resaltar el hecho de que la llamada era importante.

Entonces Chico bestia simplemente pensó en vos alta.

"¿Señor Logan?", se pregunto a si mismo pensando el porque el señor antes de su apellido si el apenas era un adolescente.

Chico bestia no se dio cuenta, pero Raven si al escucharlo hablar simplemente era inconfundible realmente ella lo reconoció como su compañero de equipo aun que parecía completamente un hombre diferente.

"¿Chico bestia eres tú?", pregunto raven después de escucharlo hablar por primera ves desde que todo el embrollo comenzó.

Chico bestia escucho hablar a la chica desnuda a un lado de él, simplemente lo desforestado sonaba como Raven, pero realmente no lucia como Raven, pero con esperanzas de equivocarse chico bestia pregunto, "¿Raven eres tú?".

Ante las preguntas que cada un formulo se dieron cuenta de que realmente eran ellos dos y después de algunos segundos se procesar esta información mutua los dos cayeron en un echo muy importante ambos se habían mirado desnudos el uno al otro y entonces otro grito doble sonó aun mas fuerte que el primero y entonces volvieron a escuchar al sujeto detrás de la puerta.

"Señor Logan, Disculpe por asustarlo, pero El señor Dayton está esperando al teléfono"

Eso ultimo los trajo devuelta a la realidad y esta ves Chico bestia decidió contestarle a la persona detrás de la puerta.

"haaa, si claro solo dame unos minutos ¿está bien?".

"Desacuerdo señor", escucho decir al tipo detrás de la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**


	2. Jump City

**Bien chicos hubo tres Reviews pidiendo que actualizara esta historia solo por eso decidí actualizar en ves de la historia de nuestro reflejo, pero enserio vamos espero Reviews en todas mis historias no les quita mucho tiempo y eso me hacer querer actualizar mas seguido, pero en fin ustedes pidieron la actualización de la historia y aquí esta disfrútenla tanto como yo disfrute imaginándomela.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Jump City**

"Bueno hijo, ¿Cuándo piensan regresar?", pregunto Steve algo preocupado.

"¿Regresar?", pregunto Chico bestia confundido.

"Garfield, mire sé que tú y Rachel están de vacaciones, pero ha surgido algo en el trabajo y tendremos que dejar la casa sola sé que siempre se tomas unos días de más y está bien, pero en verdad tiene que regresar", explico intentando que no sonara como un regaño después de todo su hijo ya no era un adolescente.

"Bien, me tome la libertad de arreglarlo todo ahí llegara un auto en unos veinte minutos al hotel en la recepción te entregaran los boletos de avión y por favor no pierdas el vuelo, ¿de acuerdo hijo?"

"He si, está bien"

"excelente ten un buen viaje de regreso y en verdad perdona sabes que no me molestaría quedarme un poco más ni a ustedes tampoco, pero así es la vida hijo, espero verte pronto adiós."

Garfield escucho a Steve colgar el teléfono y intento entender lo que acababa de ocurrir realmente la plática no había tenido mucho sentido realmente lo único que tubo sentido fue Steve inmerso en el trabajo, Chico bestia recordó cuando vivía en la mansión Dayton que cuando no estaban salvando al mundo, Steve dedicaba su tiempo a la empresa familiar.

El empleado del hotel esperaba a que el le devolviera el teléfono pero parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos así que decidió llamar su atención asiendo soñar su garganta.

"Uhm Uhm.. Señor Logan", dijo intentando llamar su atención por suerte pareció haber acertado cuando chico bestia lo miro desconcertado.

Garfield miro al empleado el cual hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba esperando a que le devolviera el teléfono por lo cual decidió hacerlo aún que preferiría no hacerlo pues eso significaba que tendría que volver al cuarto y lidiar con una molesta Raven, pero al final se lo entrego en las manos al empleado del hotel.

"Gracias Señor Logan, tenga un buen día", dijo el empleado para después retirarse.

"sí, Gracias y perdona el inconveniente", se disculpó pues sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo llamando a la puerta.

Chico bestia miro hacia lo lados en realidad no solo para comprobar que no estuvieran en una especial de ilusión o cuarto hipnótico parecidos a los de Demente Mod, pero para su desgracia no fue asi todo parecía real y tal vez lo parecía por que en verdad era real no tenía otra opción más que volver después de todo solo vestía un par de pantalones vaqueros que había tomado del suelo, suspiro y entro al cuarto.

Se sorprendió de no mirar a Raven por ningún lado o así parecía hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y Raven salió vistiendo una blusa negra y unos pantalones pesqueros blancos y un enorme sombrero de sol, chico bestia se sorprendió de donde había sacado esa ropa y como si estuviera leyendo su mente le dijo, "No preguntes."

"Esta bien", respondió sabiendo que sería malo preguntar.

"Y creo que deberías cambiarte tu también", opino Raven al verlo vestir solamente esos pantalones vaqueros, ella realmente era la primera ves que miraba a chico bestia usando otra ropa que no fuera su uniforme de la Doom patrol pero no dijo nada no era el momento ni el lugar y ciertamente ella no era la persona para hacer esa observación.

Chico bestia obedeció en estos momentos era mejor trabajar en conjunto para averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser viable para ellos y hacer enojar a Raven no era una opción así que decidió buscar mas ropa en el suelo o debajo de la cama después de todo había encontrado un pantalón debería de haber una camisa por ahí también.

Raven lo observo el cómo comenzó a buscar por el suelo y debajo de la cama lo cual le pareció lo mas raro del mundo.

"¡Chico bestia¡", llamo Raven para que detuviera de su inútil búsqueda.

"¿sí?", dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza cercas del borde de la cama al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto sarcásticamente la chica gótica.

"Busco mi ropa", respondió simplemente como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo.

"ahí una maleta llena de ropa en ese guardarropa, solo desliza esa puerta de madera", dijo mientras apuntaba a una de las paredes de la habitación la cual tenia una puerta de madera.

Chico bestia miro hacia donde apuntaba Raven, pero él había cumplido ya su cometido había encontrado una camisa tirada debajo de la cama ahora el dilema era olvidarlo y dejarla ahí e ir al guardarropa o simplemente demostrarle a Raven que estaba equivocada, Garfield simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada.

Garfield se levantó y demonios podía sentir la mirada de Raven siguiéndolo por la habitación parpadeando con cada paso como si estuvieran en sincronía con sus parpados después de llegar frente a la puerta de madera corrediza se encontró con un cuarto bastante amplio para ser un guardarropa si no mas bien como un pequeño cuarto a simplicista lo primero que pensó Chico bestia es que era tan grande como la mitad de uno de las cuartos de la torre miro un poco más a su alrededor el guardarropa estaba al tope con distintas tipo de pantalones, camisas, vestidos y demás y todas y cada una de las prendas tenían una etiqueta con un precio en ellas, Garfield después miro al centro donde estaban las maletas que había mencionado Raven y aun lado de ellas había una mesita de madera con una tarjeta negra con letras doradas, chico bestia se acercó a ella y tomo la tarjeta para leerla.

 _ **Bienvenidos a su guardarropa, ahí que estar preparados para toda ocasión.**_

 _ **Pd: toda la ropa tomada será cargada a su cuenta.**_

Entonces Garfield se dio cuenta que había una sección de pantalones idénticos a los que llevaba puesto eso solo quería decir que había tomado ropa de ahí, ropa que posiblemente no podía pagar, pero no era el momento para eso se dirigió a las maletas y toma la maleta verde pensó que la morada seria de Raven y estaba en lo correcto, abrió la maleta y tomo la primera camiseta que encontró siendo una playera negra lisa y después se dirigió fuera del guardarropa para encontrarse con raven sentada en la cama, Chico bestia camino hacia ella y por un momento los dos se quedaron mirándose casi parecía que se contemplaban el uno al otro, pero Chico bestia rompió el silencio.

"Ahora ¿qué?", pregunto esperando que Raven tuviera una idea.

"no lo sé", dijo molesta consigo misma por en verdad no saber que hacer en esa situación, pero no podía dejar las cosas así tenía que decir algo inteligente que por lo menos lo llevara por una dirección eso era mejor que quedarse a esperar en el cuarto de un hotel "Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es saber dónde estamos"

"Creo que estamos en alguna clase de costa, vacacionando al parecer", deducía chico bestia.

"¿qué te hace pensar que estamos en una costa? y ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos vacacionando?", pregunto Raven molesta.

"pues primero que nada por la vista que tenemos tengo un vago recuerdo de haber estado aquí cuando era niño y la segunda es porque Steve me lo dijo"

"Bien creo que me estoy perdiendo algo aquí ¿Quién es Steve?, ¿fue con quien hablaste por teléfono?", pregunto malhumorada Raven.

"sí, y además Steve es el nombre real de Mento", explico Garfield.

"Espera me estás diciendo que hablaste con Mento y no le preguntaste nada acerca de lo que sucede aquí" refunfuño molesta de todas las personas había tenido que estar en una situación como esta con chico bestia.

"wow… wow.. detente ahí Raven no fue como que tuve tiempo de hablar y hacer preguntas el simplemente hablo, ordeno y colgó", explico chico bestia intentando tranquilizar a la hechicera.

Raven se llevo las manos a las sienes realmente estaban metidos en un gran lio despertando de la manera en que lo hicieron sin saber donde estaban y pareciendo ser mayores.

"Mira Raven…..", y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo mal la puerta fue golpeada tres beses.

"Señor Logan, Señor logan, el auto que pidió ya esta aqui ", anuncio el empleado del hotel al otro lado de la puerta.

Raven miro fríamente a Garfield esperando una respuesta que lo que acababa de escuchar y antes de que chico bestia pudiera decir algo más volvieron a golpear la puerta.

"Señor Logan", llamo nuevamente el empleado del hotel.

Raven molesta por el ruido se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pasando a un lado de chico bestia.

"Vamos señor Logan abra la puerta no ve que esta tocando", dijo Raven con sarcasmo al pasar a un lado de el.

Chico bestia solo la miro y no dijo nada, solo maldijo sus pensamientos el plan de no hacer enojar a Raven se había ido por la borda en cuestión de segundos.

Raven abrió la puerta para encontrar al empleado del hotel apunto de tocar una vez más.

"Buen día Señora Logan", Raven rápidamente arqueo una ceja ahora tenia que soportar esto, "Vemos que ya están listo, bien, el botones llevara sus maletas fuera si fueran tan amable de seguirme a la recepción para hacerles entrega de sus boletos", explico amablemente el empleado del hotel.

Raven miro a chico bestia el cual simplemente no sabia que hacer y era mas que obvio que Chico bestia no supiera como iba reaccionar Raven ante la mención de "Señora Logan", pero pareciera que lo había dejado pasar cuando de hiso una seña para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación.

Caminaron el largo pasillo asta el ascensor donde el empleado de hotel llamo al ascensor y miro a sus dos huéspedes abordarlo, "Bien, yo tomare el de empleado mis amigos nos vemos abajo", anuncio con una sonrisa antes de presionar el botón para que el ascensor descendiera asta el primer piso.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras descendían, pero Chico bestia tenía la intención de disculparse con ella, "mira se lo que parece, pero…. ", Garfield no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por las palabras de Raven.

"Mira chico bestia sé que no debí de culparte por esto es solo que estoy frustrada por todo esto no tiene por qué disculparte conmigo, peor por ahora concentrémonos en lo más importante ahí un par de boletos de avión", y justo con esas palabras el viaje llego a su fin.

Para lo sorpresa de ambos fue encontrar a todos los empleados del hotel esperándolo en la recepción haciendo una vereda humana hacia la barra donde se encontraba el gerente y el botones con sus maletas.

Ambos realmente estaban sorprendidos, pero mas fue su sorpresa cunado comenzaron a caminar y cada uno de los empleados comenzó a despedirlos como si fueran personas importantes diciendo palabras como, "Gracias por su visita Señor Logan", "Nos honra con su visita señora Logan", "vuelva pronto señor logan", pero a pesar de tan inesperada situación llegaron frente a al mueble de la recepción donde se encontraba el gerente y el botones.

En cuanto se pararon frente al gerente hizo un movimiento de manos y apareció un segundo botones para ayudar al que ya estaba ahí con las maletas y el gerente se apresuro a saludar y alagar a Raven y chico bestia como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Señor y Señora Logan, espero que su vista y estancia al hotel paraíso caxcan haya sido de su agrado", en ese momento chico bestia lo recordó este hotel no era cualquier hotel era uno de los hoteles mas caros de la costa de España y la compañía Dayton era dueña del hotel.

"Bien si no ahí anda más que decir les entrego sus boletos", dijo el gerente para después entregarle dos boletos de había de primera clase a Raven, "Tengan un buen viaje y espero contar con su presencia el próximo año Señor y Señora logan".

Raven y chico bestia comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del hotel y por primera vez desde que había despertado tenia un tiempo sin interrupciones.

"Raven", llamo Chico bestia casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué pasa chico bestia?", pregunto monótonamente Raven.

"Ya se porque me parecía familiar este lugar ya se dónde estamos"

A Raven realmente no le interesó el por qué le parecía familiar el lugar lo que le importo fue el echo de que posiblemente ya sabía su ubicación, "¿Dónde estamos?".

"En España, En la provincia de Lugo", dijo mientras cruzaban las puertas del hotel para ver el exterior y el auto que ya los esperaba, "¿Raven?"

"Ahora que chico bestia", respondió monótonamente casi por instinto mientras procesaba el echo de que estaban en España cuando la última vez que recordaba estaba peleando con Fairy GodMother en un jump city, Estado Unidos.

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunto el cambiante.

Raven casi se golpe la frente ella misma había olvidado mirar los boletos para saber su destino e inmediatamente Raven los miro y se sorprendió al verlos.

"Raven, ¿Qué dicen?", pregunto impaciente Garfield, "Raven".

Raven simplemente volteo a ver a Garfield el cual por primera ves se dio cuenta de que tenia que voltearlo a ver hacia arriba, peor en el momento no le importo simplemente lo dijo, "Jump city", respondió sin vacilar, "Nos dirigimos a Jump city"

Garfield no dijo nada más simplemente siguieron su camino hacia el auto que los esperaba.

* * *

 **Diez Horas Despues….**

Después de llegar al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo de nueve horas asta Jump city no se sorprendieron cuando un auto de la compañía Dayton lo esperaba ya en el aeropuerto de Jump City, pero estaba tan cansados que ya ni siquiera les importo simplemente lo abordaron.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el auto se detuvo en la zona residencial mas segura de la ciudad donde todo parecía tan limpio y tan ordenado además de un tanto lujoso, había visto este lugar un millar de veces o al menos la había sobrevolado durante sus viajes de la torre a la ciudad, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasear por sus calles al fin el auto se detuvo.

El chofer de auto inmediatamente bajo las maleas y las puso aun lado de la puerta de una hermosa casa aun lado de la casa mas hermosa y grande del vecindario, Chico bestia y Raven se miraron.

"Hogar dulce hogar supongo", bromeo chico bestia a lo que Raven solo rodo lo ojos y comenzó a caminar.

Chico bestia la siguió asta la entrada donde aun estaba esperando el chofer de auto, "¿se le ofrece algo más señor Logan?"

Chico bestia fue tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta no estaba a acostumbrado al trato de Señor Logan, por lo que Raven respondió por él, "No, gracias", contesto amablemente Raven.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme", dijo el chofer antes de irse de ahí.

Ambos super héroes se miraron y después miraron la puerta de entrada no tenían ni la más mínima idea de si debían tocar o buscar una llave, chico bestia le había explicado la llamada que tubo con Steve mientras viajan en avión por lo que Raven había entendido ellos había estado viviendo en la casa y posiblemente ellos los recibirían, pero con la emergencia repentina posiblemente la casa estaba vacía.

"Entonces", dijo chico bestia mientras ponía una sonrisa que solo significaba una cosa un mal chistes estaba próximo, "Tocamos o decimos algunas palabras mágicas", remato la frase con la palabra "Mágicas" y justo cuando raven iba a contestar su mal humor con sarcasmo la puerta se abrió.

Una joven blanca de cabello negro y ojos verdes abrió la puerta mientras miraba su teléfono y hablaba en lo que parecía una videollamada, "Enserio, Eli mis abuelos se tuvieron que ir y conociendo a mis padres no vuelven hasta pasado mañana podemos hacer una fiesta en mi casa, relájate amiga hoy ni siquiera fui a clases y nadie…..", y justo cunado iba terminar la frase dirigió la mirada así delante para no trompear con las escaleras del pórtico, pero lo que se encontró fue con Raven y Chico bestia mirándola incrédulos.

"¡Mama!, ¡Papa! volvieron", dijo nerviosa mientras de fondo y apenas audible se escuchó una vos fémina viniendo desde su celular, "Hey dijiste que tus padres no estaba…..", y no pudo terminar de decir nada mas cuando la chica presiono el botón de colgar.

La chica solo pudo mirar a sus padres y decir que estaba realmente sorprendidos de verla en ese momento solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza, "Estoy muerta", mientras que Chico bestia y Raven no podían procesar lo que acababan de escuchar esa chica les había llamada "Mama y papa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	3. La Familia Logan

**Capítulo 3: La Familia Logan**

Era una hermosa mañana en los suburbios de jump city como todas las mañanas todos y cada uno de los residentes de Daytons hills comenzaban su rutina diaria, los padres se despedían de sus hijos que iban rumbo a la escuela mientras el autobús escolar realizaba su recorrido para después despedirse de sus parejas y dirigirse hacia sus respectivos trabajos todo siempre era normal excepto en el número 264 de la calle verde y esto era debido a algo simple en esa casa Vivian los Logan y se preguntaran que tiene de especiales, Bueno pues en realidad no sería mucho con excepción de que eran familiares de los dueños de todas las residencial Dayton y sus empresas además del hecho de que era una familia de siete personas normalmente las personas que vivía en Daytons hills eran familias conformadas por tres o cuatro personas máximo excepto los Logan.

Y debido a eso la convertían en la casa más ruidosa del todo el vecindario, al principio los vecinos intentaron quejarse, pero fue en vano una vez que descubrieron que la persona que vivía ahí con su familia era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de los Dayton.

Y esta semana no fue la excepción de echo para los vecinos esta era la semana más ruidosa del año y la más larga debido a una simple razón, Era la semana en que Garfield y su esposa Rachel salían de vacaciones a alguna parte del mundo y eso dejaba a cinco niños sin una supervisión real y dirán que padres dejan solo a sus hijos pues la respuesta es sencilla como cada año Garfield llamaría a sus padres para que cuidaran de los niños y como de costumbre dos días después el señor Dayton recibiría una llamada urgente y llamaría a su hijo diciéndole que debe regresar antes que ha surgido algo y una vez echo eso él y su esposa se retirarían pensando que los chicos se quedarían solo por un día, pero en realidad los estarían dejando solo una semana debido a que Logan nunca escucha a su padre.

Y Tal vez a esta altura se preguntan quién soy yo y porque estoy Grabando esto pues verán como todos los días Salí a recoger el periódico y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a los Logan tirados frente a su casa mientras una de sus hijas los arrastraba dentro de la casa.

Desde hace un par de años comencé con estas grabaciones y algún día espero vendérsela alguna televisora de chismes para que expongan la verdad detrás de esa familia tan rara y…

 _ **Crash…. Crash…**_

Esperen, ¿que fue eso? - se preguntó el hombre mientras caminaba con la videograbadora en sus manos hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido.

El hombre miro en la habitación del costado derecho de su propiedad solo para encontrar una pelota de béisbol y un montón de vidrios regados frente a una ventada rota, rápidamente se asomó por la ventana para ver a uno de esos pequeños monstruos a los que sus visiones llamaban hijos.

Del otro lado de la escena se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos de un hermoso azul violeta que miraban la ventana rota.

 _¿Qué crees que hiciste niña_? – Reclamo molesto en señor mientras sostenía la cámara apuntando a la chica.

La niña lo miro y sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada malo le dijo. – _Lo siento mucho señor Johnson no fue mi intención romper su ventana con mi pelota de béisbol solo intentaba golpear al idiota de mi hermano_. – explico para después mirar a alguien detrás de ella y desaparecer del alcance del señor Johnson.

Muy molesto el señor Johnson grito al aire. – _Y quién demonios pagara por mi ventana niña- desgraciadamente para el ya no hubo respuesta_.

El señor Johnson decidió regresar a su sala para seguir grabando un episodio más de su documental como vecino de los logan cuando nuevamente volvió a escuchar un ruido pro viniente de la habitación siguiente donde se encontraba su estudio solo para mirar que su valioso trofeo de mejor receptor de la universidad de jump city estaba en el suelo destrozado por lo que parecía un millar de pelotas de golf junto a otra pila de vidrios proveniente de la ventaba de la habitación.

La ira del señor Johnson había terminado por la poca paciencia que tenía eso fue demasiado para un hombre ya retirado lo único que él quería era relajarse y jugar con su cámara, pero realmente el ya no podía seguir viviendo de esta manera esos chiquillos de enfrente terminaría matándolo, molesto soltó la cámara y se dirigió a su sótano para sacar un letrero en polveado y se dirigió frente a su casa para de un solo golpe clavarlo en el pasto y limpiarlo un poco para revelar el mensaje de ¨Se Vende¨, Acto seguido regreso a la casa y se escuchó un abrir y cerrar de puertas para que al finalizar se abriera el portón de la cochera y saliera un furioso señor Johnson conduciendo su auto lleno de maletas.

Mientras en la casa de los logan en la ventana del segundo piso un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes se reía mientras se sostenía de su barriga.

 _Deja de reírte idiota._ –Resoplo una vos fémina infantil - _JAJAJAJAJA papa va a matarte hiciste que el señor Johnson de valla_ -Explico el niño sin dejarse de reír.

La pequeña molesta solo empuño las manos y grito más fuerte – _Cállate idiota fue tu culpa esquivaste las pelotas apropósito_ – El chico lo miro sorprendido y después una sonrisa burlona aprecio en su rostro- _¿Qué esperabas que dejara que me golpearan?_

 _Por su puesto que si_ _maldición_ – Refunfuño la niña y estuvo a punto de aventar un millar de blasfemias más contra su hermano, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a un adolecente de cabellos rubios de cuerpo atlético vestido con una camiseta negra y usando unos pantalones de franela a cuadros aun descalzo.

 _Ustedes dos deténganse_ – Ordeno de inmediato miro lo que estaba ocurriendo, los dos niños más jóvenes solo miraron y el barón hablo – _Pero es culpa de Violeta ella empezó_ – Acuso de inmediato mientras alzaba los brazos asiendo énfasis en que era lo más lógico posible.

 _No es verdad tu comenzaste a molestarme_ – Se defendió la chiquilla rápidamente y siendo interrumpidos nuevamente por su hermano mayor – _Ya ¡Mark!, No me importa quien empezó todo esto, Papa y Mama ya llegaron_ –anuncio a los dos pequeños los cuales inmediatamente olvidaron su discusión y salieron disparados a la sala de la casa donde posiblemente sus amados padres los esperarían con regalos.

Eddy solo bufo en voz baja sabiendo que sus dos hermanos en lo único que pudieron pensar fue en los obsequios que sus padres traían consigo cada vez que regresaban de sus vacaciones y el mentiría si no aceptara que también le daba curiosidad que le abran traído sus padres, pero realmente él podía aguantar un par de minutos más.

Al mismo tiempo en la puerta de enfrente unos cinco minutos antes Esmeralda estaba intentando meter en la casa a sus padres después de haberse desplomado frente a la casa y solo pasaba un solo pensamiento por su cabeza y era unas palabras que le había dicho su madre antes de irse de vacaciones con su padre.

* * *

 **-Flash Back-**

Eran ya las siete de la tarde y una chica que portaba en uniforme del colegia privado de jump city corría por las aceras de Daytons hills mientras miraba el reloj en su muñequea y solo podía pensar en algo.

¡Mierda! Ya voy tarde mi madre va a matarme.

La chica acelero el paso mientras miraba como el alumbrado público se comenzaba encender debido a la falta de luz natural cuando por fin llego, A sí que decidió empezar a correr aún más rápido a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían realmente y justo cuando llego a enfrente de su casa miro una última vez su reloj y daban las siete y treinta cinco.

Tomo dos ligeros respiros antes de insertar la llave y abrir la puerta solo para encontrar a su padre jugando en la sala con su hermano menor y como de costumbre ella intento saludar de la manera más natural del mundo – _Hola papa_ – desafortunadamente para ella no hubo una cálida respuesta como siempre la abría simplemente la ignoro y siguió como si ella no estuviera ahí eso era realmente malo.

Siguió avanzando y encontró a sus hermanos gemelos en la mesa de la cocina comiendo cereal. – _Hola chicos ¿han mirado a mama_? - pregunto curiosamente y no muy agradecida recibió respuesta de su hermana menor violeta, - _Estas muerta_ –Dijo de una manera fría y sarcástica mientras que su hermano Mark simplemente sonrió.

Ella siguió avanzando hacia su habitación en el segundo piso mientras pensaba que abecés sus dos hermanos le daban miedo y casi se sintió a salvo cunado giro la perilla de su habitación cuando esucho la vos de su madre.

 _¡Esmeralda Logan! Ven acá rápido_ \- Dijo con una vos gruesa y furiosa.

Esmeralda camino con la cabeza baja sabía que la castigarían todo el mes intento poner su mejor cara de tristeza antes de entrar a la alcoba de sus padres y enfrentarse a su madre, pero ya no había marcha atrás y entro.

Su madre ya la esperaba sentada en la cama con un ceño fruncido y cejas muy inclinadas, Esmeralda no tuvo tiempo de parlotear ni una palabra cunado su madre comenzó a gritar, - _Y tu quien te crees que ere jovencitas_ , -Esmeralda no sabía si debía contestar o no a sí que opto por permanecer calla con su madre siempre era mejor mantenerse callada. – _Ya vistes la hora que es, ¿Dónde estabas? Y con permiso de ¿Quién?_

Esmeralda solo levanto la mirada para mirar a su madre con su mirada tristes y de arrepentimiento esperando tocar el corazón de su madre y que el castigo no fuera tan severo, pero para su madre quien había visto esa cara un millar de veces durante su noviazgo con Garfield ya era inmune a estas alturas.

 _¡ESTAS CASTIGADA SEÑORITA!_ –Grito Rachel como poder sacar todo el enojo y después miro a su hija y ya más calmada dicto la sentencia, - _no saldrás, ni usaras el teléfono por un mes jovencita y ahora a tu cuarto, Además le pedirás disculpas a tu padre estuvimos buscándote como locos cunado no llegaste un día de estos nos vas a matar jovencita_ – Termino de regañan Rachel a su hija para después verla salir de la habitación.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

* * *

 _Creo que ahora si ya los mate_ – Pensó para sí misma.

Esmeralda por fin entro con sus dos padres inconscientes a la sala de la casa cuando sus hermanos ya estaban parados ahí mirándola de la manera más rara del mundo.

 _E miren Esmeralda a matado a papa y_ mama –Dijo asustado y preocupado el chico más joven.

 _Y ahora que hiciste se supone que tú eres la responsable_ –Refunfuño la hermana más pequeña.

El hermano mayor simplemente analizo lo situación mientras cargaba a su hermano menor que no entendía toda la situación, - _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

Ella miro a su hermano aliviada de que por lo menos dos de sus hermanos no la acusaban de asesinato, uno por inteligente y el otro por falta de razonamiento después de todo Black solo tenía dos años de edad, - _Realmente no lo sé yo… yo solo abrí la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono con Estefany_ – Explico la adolecente esperando que sus hermanos realmente le creyeran.

 _Está bien, Mark ayúdame con Black, violeta trae el alcohol del botiquín de primero auxilios y tu Esmeralda ayúdame a subir a mama y papa a los sofás de la sala_ – Ordeno Eddy rápidamente como el hermano mayor que era siempre terminaba solucionando los problemas de sus hermanos.

Entendido, -Dijeron sus dos hermanos menores al unísono y con eso Violeta Salió disparada hacia el baño principal en busca del alcohol mientras que Mark tomo en brazos al pequeño Black.

A pesar de que Esmeralda era dos años menor que Eddy, Ella era realmente irresponsable en cuanto sus acciones, los dos hermanos tomaron primeramente a su madre y la colocaron delicadamente en el sillón principal de la sala y después intentaron hacerlo lo mismo con su padre, pero fallando torpemente pues Esmeralda no pudo sostener realmente el peso de su padre dejándolo caer antes de llegar al como sofá.

Su hermano aun cargando la parte del torso de su padre la miro, - _¿Enserio?-_ dijo sin más, - _No fue mi culpa, papa pesa muchísimo más que mama además yo los traje desde el frente de la puerta_ –Dijo Esmeralda excusándose de su falta de fuerza.

Hicieron un último esfuerzo para colocar a su padre en el sillón para después alejarse un poco y observar a sus dos padres inconscientes en la sala para después escuchar a su hermano gritar en otra habitación, - _Lo encontré_ \- para después regresar rápidamente a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos mientras le entregaba la botellita de alcohol a su hermano mayor.

 _Bien y ahora que se supo que asemos, ¿hacemos que lo beban?_ –Pregunto curioso Mark sin entender lo que su hermano quería hacer.

 _Espera y veras_ –Explico rápidamente Eddy mientras sus demás hermanos observaban como rociaba uno de sus dedos para después acercarlo a la nariz de su madre y moverlo cerca de sus fosas nasales un par de beses.

De pronto fue como si algo trajera a Rachel a la vida de un solo golpe sus hermosos ojos color violeta se abrieron de golpe mirando sorprendida para todos lados.

 _Tranquila mama, perdón si los asuste cuando iba_ _saliendo_ –Dijo Esmeralda intentando evitar un regaño más de su madre.

 _Viva, Esmeralda no mato a mama_ –festejo Mark mientras su hermano Black solo sonreía y aplaudía sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero a él le alegraba ver a su madre de nuevo.

Y sin dejar hablar a alguien más Raven hablo, - _¿Quiénes son ustedes_? –y en vez de tener una respuesta como ella esperaba solo recibió cinco para de mirada confundidas.

 _Fantástico Esmeralda, Ya rompiste a mama_ – Reclamo molesta la pequeña.

 _Tranquilos todos, nadie hizo tal cosa violeta_ –dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre quien lo miraba desconcertada, - _parece que mama solo está sufriendo un poco de amnesia eso es todo-_ Anuncio.

Raven sabiendo que eso no era verdad decidió seguirles el juego para sacar un poco de información de estas personas después de todo a eso había acudido a esa dirección desde un principio.

 _Bien por el momento no podemos hacer nada más hasta que a mama se le pasa la amnesia temporal y esperemos que a papa no le pase lo mismo además tendremos que esperar a que despierte por si solo en el no funciona el truco del alcohol –_ explico antes de que alguien preguntara algo estúpido y después se dirigió a Raven _, -¿Necesitas algo?_

Rachel pensó por un minuto y después contesto, - _Si, Te por favor_ \- Eddy rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando a Raven sola con sus cuatro hermanos.

Raven sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a preguntar, -Entonces, me dirán sus nombres o ¿tengo que ponerles unos nuevos? - Pregunto de forma monótona y casi sarcástica.

Los chicos realmente se rieron de eso su madre realmente no los recordaba a sí que decidieron ayudarla un poco – En verdad no, no reconoces – intento reafirmar Esmeralda aun incrédula. Pero Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Bien se escuchó el grito de los gemelos y como si lo tuviera practicado dijeron, _-nosotros somos tus hijos favoritos_ , -Y seguido de eso hicieron una pequeña pausa, - Yo soy Mark- Grito el niño mientras sonreía y se apuntaba a si mismo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, _-Y yo soy Violeta y este pequeño es Black él bebe de la casa-_ termino mientras le acercaba al pequeño.

Raven intento procesar la información, ella realmente esperaba que solo bromearan para al parecer no lo hacía tenia cinco hijos, cinco hijos y además con Chico bestia y ahora qué demonios haría y con poca motivación decidió seguir preguntando levantando su mano y apuntando hacia Esmeralda, -Y ¿tu?

Esmeralda solo sonrió y dijo, -Yo soy Esmeralda y siempre me porto bien.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
